Hurtful Island
by YaoiLove101
Summary: The YuGiOh characters go to Duel Academy! They decide to join this rebellion group that goes against one of the biggest rules! All the while, Yami tries to keep his hikari safe! TEA BASHING STORY! Rated M for attempted rape, suicide, and death!
1. New Members

YU - YA

"I just don't understand why I wasn't put in Obelisk with you..." Yugi said as he talked to Yami on the plane on the way to Duel Academy. He was sitting at the window seat, wearing a Slifer red jacket while Yami sat next to him, wearing an Obelisk blue jacket.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't concern yourself with where you're placed. You're a great duelist and everyone **knows** that."

"Yeah, but I just don't understand it. I mean... I got a 99 on my written test and I even beat that teacher, so, why aren't I in Obelisk?" (I would of given him a 100, but that seemed a little **too** far to go!)

"Don't concern yourself with useless placements, my hikari." Yami said, and Yugi couldn't help, but smile. He loved it when Yami called him names like "my hikari" and "my aibou". He didn't exactly know **why**, but he also really didn't care. He loved it, and he knew that no one could be called that by Yami but him.

Then the pilot of the plane came on the intercom.

"We'll be landing at Duel Academy in 15 to 20 minutes so please buckle up and prepare for landing." He said, and everyone did what they were told.

-- Roughly a half an hour later --

Everyone was now on Duel Academy and were looking for their dorms. Yami, Tea, and Kiaba were in Obelisk. Ryou was in Ra Yellow with Bakura. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were in Slifer. (A/N: I know, some of these don't make sense, but it's my story!)

Yami decided that he would walk Yugi to his dorm before going to his.

-- At the Slifer dorm --

Emily Lynn, Annie, Jazzmine, Victoria, Lily, and Amanda were all sitting on the deck of the Slifer red dorm, talking when Amanda noticed two people coming towards them, and immediately recognized one of them.

"Yugi!" Amanda yelled as she ran for him, then tackled him to the ground.

"Amanda! What are **you** doing here?"

"I go to school here, didn't you know? So... what are **you** doing here?" Amanda asked.

"I'm... starting school here next week."

"And... why are you a Slifer? I thought you'd be able to be an Obelisk." Amanda asked.

"I don't know. I got a 99 on my written test and I even beat a **teacher** so I don't know why I didn't get into Obelisk." Yugi answered.

"Who's the teacher?"

"I think his name was Dr. Crowler." Yugi answered.

"That would explain it then. Jaden beat him also, and he's in Slifer... of course Jaden **did** get a 70 on his test." (They need a 70 to pass!) "But he should of at least of been put in Ra yellow."

"Oh..." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"Yeah. So... who are **you**?" Amanda asked as she pointed to Yami.

"Amanda, I'm disappointed in you." Victoria said as she walked up to them with everyone else.

"What?"

"How could you **not** recognize Pharaoh Atem?" Victoria asked.

"Well, uh... I'm not exactly a Pharaoh anymore." Yami said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No one can stop being who they really are... not even a Pharaoh. You can not have the job anymore, but you are a Pharaoh by birth." Victoria pointed out.

"Right." Everyone said, slowly, except for Yugi and Yami who just stood there, shocked.

"A fan?" Yugi asked.

"I just **love** Egypt and the history of it." Victoria said. "That's how I managed to get into the Ra dorm. Because half the written test was over where Duel Monsters came from and things like that." She said. "Not to mention the fact that I was originally born in Egypt." Victoria said with the rest of the girls saying it too. "How did you know?"

"You only say it **all** the time." Lily said.

"And... you know what else?"

"You can read, write, and speak Egyptian." Amanda said.

"How did you know?"

"You only say it **all** the time." All the girls said, and Yugi laughed.

"Well, she's got a gift." Yugi said.

"That's right. Listen to the cute one." Victoria said, and Yugi blushed like mad.

Yami got jealous of this, but luckily held it in.

"Well... I better be getting to work." Jazzmine said.

"Work? Where do you work?"

"At the library. I need the extra money. Anyway... I've got to go or I'll be late. Bye." She said as she ran off towards the library.

-- At the library about an hour later --

Seto slowly walked down the book asile of shelves lined carefully with covers that held knowledge in between them. He had a small book in his hands, reading it open as he continued his steps, not taking notice of the running sliding-ladder.

He carefully walked around it expertly, not even looking up from the pages in front of his face. But what happened out of great surprise was when his foot got caught from behind one of the wheels.

The ladder came down to an abrupt stop as the wheel was sent out of balance by coming loose to the wired floor. The ladder was no sooner falling out of position and falling off the tall shelf to the hard, wood floor with a great scream coming from the top.

Seto instantly captured with two, ice blue eyes a nearly crying teenage girl falling down from the ladder, probably have been up there to put books away, but didn't expect to have his fault take towards her.

He dropped the book, stood under the girl as she came loose from the tumbling ladder, now sobbing only to be gratefully caught in the warm arms of Seto. She immediately clung to him as if he were her dear life line. She winced slightly at the sound of the ladder hitting the floor and snapping in half.

"...T-thank you... so much... I'm really afraid of falling... it's one of my greatest fears." She wiped her eyes on his shirt. For once, Seto didn't care if his clothes would be soiled.

"Why?" He asked her, gently, slowly bringing them to sit on the floor with her in his lap.

She looked at him for the first time with small hesitancy as if she would only find herself waking up from a soft dream and be truely still free falling in the air. Her eyes carefully widened as a rose pink came across her cheeks.

Seto had been one of the few gorgeous, and so far, sweetest Obelisk guys she's ever seen.

He seemed just as captured by her beauty, for he couldn't hold down a small gasp that escaped his mouth. It had been the first time that Seto's emotional mask cracked and revealed two shocked, ice blue eyes, staring back into her dark, kitty blue ones. He'd never seen anyone look more gorgeous with long, dark blue hair; but she had pulled it off.

"I... I..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again. "It's because I nearly fell off a tall hill when I was younger... and I could of killed myself. I've been scared of falling ever since.

"Well, what's your name?"

"J-Jazzmine... Jazzmine Truesdale. And if you're wondering... Zane Truesdale is my older brother." She said.

"Well, I hadn't really put two and two together yet, but thanks for the tip." Seto said. He didn't know what to say now.

Then, all of a sudden, Amanda came running up to them yelling Jazzmine's name.

"Jazzmine! Jazzmine!" Amanda yelled, the saw her sister sitting on the floor, on the guy's lap. "Sorry... am I interrupting something?" She asked, and Jazzmine blushed.

"No, no, no. Not at all. You see... I was up on the ladder and I fell, but luckily he caught me before I really did fall and possibly die." Jazzmine explained.

"You mean **that** ladder?" Amanda asked as she pointed to the broken ladder that was on the floor in front of them.

"Yes. Unfortunately... thanks to my clumsy walking, I made that ladder fall, which made her fall." Seto explained.

"Ah." Amanda said. "And... you are?" She asked.

"I'm Seto. Seto Kiaba." He introduced.

"Seto Kiaba?!" Jazzmine and Amanda said at the same time.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Only the fact that you're the richest guy in Japan." Amanda answered.

"So?"

"Plus I thought everyone is saying that you like Joey Wheeler." Jazzmine added.

"That's a lie! I may want to start becoming friends with him, but I don't like him **that** way!" Seto yelled.

"Okay, okay." Jazzmine said._'Yeesh! I think he really does like him and just wants to keep it a secret.'_ She thought. _'So then... why did he look at me the way he did earlier? I've never seen another boy look at me that way before.'_ "Anyway... what is it that you wanted to tell me, Amanda?" She asked.

"Okay. Our cousin introduced me to one of his friends, and his friend is **totally** cute! Should I say something?"

"Do you really feel that you should?" Jazzmine asked.

"Kinda. I don't know." Amanda said.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Yugi Muto."

"Yugi's your **cousin**?!"

"Is there a problem?" Amanda asked, obviously mocking Seto.

"Only the fact that he's my number one rival." Seto said, mocking Amanda back.

"Right back at me, huh? Nice." Amanda said with a giggle, then looked at Jazzmine. "You know... I wanna see more of him, and less of your ex-boyfriend."

"Me too." Jazzmine said.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Seto asked.

"Yes. There's a boy on the island. His name is Jake, and he stalks me all the time."

"How did he become your ex?"

"He nearly raped me. He said he wanted to play an innocent game of Duel Monsters so I went to his room, and he tackled me to bed. If Amanda hadn't barged into the room and kicked right where it hurts, I would've been raped." She told him, shuddering at the memory.

"Jazz... you **do** realize that you just told your most locked away secret to someone who's technically a stranger." Amanda pointed out.

Jazzmine gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. _'She's right. Why in shadow realm would I do that? I just let it slip, but why? Usually I would of caught and stopped myself. I was just so open with him.'_ She thought. "Maybe we should go." Jazzmine thought as she finally got up from Seto's lap, and walked away with Amanda, leaving Seto to wonder what the hell had just happened.

-- Back with everyone else --

Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Yami had all agreed to join what was known as the "Rebellion Group" on the island. That was because everyone in that group was against the "separate and not equal" rule. The rule states that if you're an Obelisk Blue, you hate everybody except other Obelisk Blues. If you're a Ra Yellow, you are hated by Obelisks, and the Slifers like you, but you can't like them. And if you're a Slifer Red, you're hated by everybody but other Slifers.

The group basically was made of the whole GX gang, Amanda, Annie, Emily Lynn, Victoria, Lily, Jazzmine, now Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Yami also.

Amanda and Jazzmine came up to them and Victoria told them the news.

"You guys are joining us?" Amanda asked, happily.

"Yes." Yami answered with a nod.

"Well, welcome aboard!" Amanda said as she hugged all of them at the same time.

"Basically... the only rule of this group is that if you decide to leave, you can never come back in." Jazzmine said as she gave them a hug too.

"Why is that?" Yugi asked.

"Because those idiots out there may want you to become a spy. That happened once already last year and that's when we made up that rule." Zane explained.

"Oh." They all said together in understanding.

"Just one question." Lily said. "Are you guys scared of getting hurt?"

"Not really." They all said.

"Oh good. No worries then." Lily said.

GX - GX

Okay... what's going on? Why did Seto act that way around Jazzmine when it's obvious that he's not the most emotional guy alive? And... why did Lily say "no worries" when Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan said that they weren't really scared of getting hurt? What's gonna happen to them? Are some of them gonna get hurt? Tune in next time to find out!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	2. Yugi Gets Hurt

GX - GX (Yes, I'm still using this as a starter)

-- That night --

Yugi and Yami were sitting in one of the rooms in Chazz's extended dorm room, talking.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like this. I don't like this at **all**." Yami said.

"Don't like what?"

"What Lily said to us earlier. I mean... what do you think she could she have meant by that?"

"Maybe that being in a rebellion group can be risky and that there's always a chance that you could get hurt by the people who aren't in that group." Yugi said.

"Exactly. So, you **do** realize that now that we're in this group, we're here to stay?"

"Yes, but I still don't get** exactly** what bothers you." Yugi said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yugi... I just... want you to be as careful as you can possibly be. I don't want anything to happen to you, my aibou. You mean a lot to me, and I'll be devastated if** anything** bad happens to you." Yami said, and Yugi looked at him with tear filled eyes before giving him a hug.

"Don't worry, Yami. I'll be fine." Yugi said.

-- The next day --

Yami was walking along a path in the woods when he heard a scream. He knew that scream anywhere.

"Yugi!" He yelled as he ran towards where he heard the scream. When he got there, he saw Yugi laying on the ground, unconscious, with Joey standing in front of him, fighting with an Obelisk blue guy. He ran over, and punched the guy in the face so hard that he was sent flying at least ten feet away. "Are you alright?" Yami asked Joey.

"I'm cool. Thanks man!" Joey said as he rubbed his arm.

"Good." He said, then turned to Yugi and leaned down next to him. "Yugi, Yugi, wake up." He said as he shook Yugi, gently.

"Man, don't you think that we should probably get him to the hospital wing?" Joey asked.

"Good idea." Yami said as he picked Yugi up, and brought him into the school and into the hospital wing where he was placed on the bed in room 9 by the nurse.

-- About 15 minutes later --

Yami was sitting on a chair right next to Yugi's bed. He placed his hand on top of Yugi's, bowed his head in shame, and started to cry.

"This is all my fault, Yugi. I shouldn't of let you out of my site for a **second**. I never wanted you to get hurt. I never wanted this." Yami whispered, but he didn't realize was that Yugi was awake and listening to him. "I never, **ever** wanted you to get hurt."

"I know, Yami." Yugi said, and Yami looked up to see himself staring into those two beautiful amethyst eyes that he's loved for so long.

Instead of bursting into tears from the fact that Yugi was alright, Yami scolded him. "I **told** you to be careful."

"I know, Yami, and I'm **really** sorry." Yugi said.

"You're lucky that Joey was there."

"Boy, am I!"

"Yeah. So, from now on... I don't want you to go **anywhere** alone."

"But I wasn't alone this time." Yugi said. "Joey was-"

"Yes, yes. I know. Joey was with you, but what I'm saying is that I don't **ever** want you to go out alone. You should stick with me, and if for some reason you** can't**, go with someone else, but I **never** wanna hear that you went out alone, alright?"

"Okay, okay. I promise, Yami." Yugi said, and gave him a hug.

-- On the beach later that day --

Yami was sitting on the beach, leaning against a rock, thinking.

_'How could I have let that happen?'_ Yami thought. _'I should of kept a better eye on him. From now on, I'm not letting him out of my site. I'll protect him like I always have... even if it costs me my life. Yugi is worth it.'_ He thought.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Someone greeted, and he screamed before turning around to see Victoria standing there. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scared? I wasn't scared." Yami said.

"You sure? 'Cause you sure sounded like you were, and-"

"I wasn't scared."

"Whatever you say, Pharaoh."

"You don't have to call me Pharaoh. Call me Yami... or if you prefer, Atem."

"I'll call you Atem." Victoria said with a smile. "It's cool to get to meet someone who actually lived in ancient times."

"Hey... I've got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Can you really read, write, and speak Egyptian?"

"Yep!" Victoria said, happily. "It's my second language... and English is my third. And then there's French, Spanish, Italian, and Latin." She said.

"Wow! Now that's what I call multilingual." Yami said, and Victoria giggled.

"It runs in my family I guess." She said. "You see... my mother was half Egyptian and half Japanese, and then my father was born and grew up in Britain where he learned to speak English... obviously, then French, Japanese, and Spanish. And my mother knew how to speak Latin. And since they **both** knew how to speak Japanese, they got to know each other that way. A couple years after they got married, they had my brother, and then a couple more years later, they had me."

"Whoa... you kinda gave me you're parents life all in like what... a minute." He said with a smile, and she giggled.

"Yeah."

"So... where are your parents now?" He asked, and Victoria quickly turned sad.

"My father died about three months before I was born, and my mother died last summer."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Me and my brother live with our two best friends now. So, everything is fine." Victoria said with a sad smile.

"Well... if it's any consolation... I know how you feel because I lost my dad when I was really young, and I never even **knew** my mother."

"Yeah."

"Yaaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Someone called.

"Oh no." Yami said.

"What?" Victoria asked. "What is it?"

"It's Tea." Yami said, and right after he said that, Tea came through the bushes.

"Yami!" She said, then ran up and hugged him, tightly.

"What do you want, Tea?" Yami asked.

"I wanna huggle you. You never let me."

"You ever think that's maybe because I don't like you?"

"Hehe. Yami, you're so funny."

"Really? I'm not trying to be." Yami said.

Then, Tea noticed Victoria, even though she'd been sitting right next to Yami the whole time.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Victoria. Victoria Misawa. And you must be Tea Gardner. I've heard about you."

"Through my precious Yami-kins?" Tea asked as she hugged Yami even closer.

"No. Yugi is my best friend's cousin, and she says that he talks about you."

"Amanda, right? I don't like her."

"Guys?" Yami said.

"Really?" Victoria asked, sounding amused. "Well, it just so happens that she don't like you too well either."

"Guys?" Yami asked again.

"Oh, yeah?! Well... I don't like her either!" Tea said.

"Guys!" Yami yelled, and they both looked at him (finally). "First... Tea could you leave me and Victoria alone?"

"No. She may try to kiss you, Yami-kins." Tea said, and Yami shuddered, in a bad way, at the nickname.

_'No way!'_ Victoria thought. _'I don't like the Pharaoh that way! Besides... I like someone else. Someone who's strong, smart, handsome-'_ Her thoughts were cut off when Yami said something else.

"Just please go." He said. "If you do, I may just give you a kiss later." He said, which made Victoria's jaw drop while Tea squealed with joy.

"Alright then, Yami-kins. I'll see you later." She said, then skipped away, happily.

Yami looked back at Victoria. "Victoria, are you **crying**?"

"I... I think you've lost it, Atem."

"Oh, quit your cryin'. There's no way in **hell** that I'm ever gonna kiss **her**!" Yami said.

"Really?" Victoria asked, and Yami nodded. "That's good because I know you like someone else."

"Oh, really? And uh... tell me, Victoria, who exactly do you think I like?"

"Its Yugi, isn't it?" Victoria asked, quite bluntly, and Yami did an anime fall.

"H-how did you know?" Yami asked, still laying on his back, very shocked.

"You didn't think you were trying to hide it, did you?" Victoria asked, sweatdropping.

"Well... yeah."

"...Then, no offense, Atem, but... you're not so good at hiding your feelings."

"I know. If... **you** could figure it out, then... why hasn't **Yugi** figured it out yet?" He asked, then thought of something. "Or what if he already **has** figured it out, and he's hiding it from me because he doesn't want to be in that kind of a relationship with me? What if he hates me? What do I do? What do I say? Should I ask him if he knows? But then what if he **doesn't** know, and I scare him by asking? Or-" He was cut off when Victoria grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to a tree. "Huh?"

"Relax." Victoria said. "Everything is fine. I don't think Yugi knows."

"But what if he **does**?"

"If he **did** then I think he would of said something by now." Victoria said.

"But what if he just doesn't wanna think about it so he pushed it aside, and doesn't **wanna** say anything?"

"Atem... read my lips. You... are... overreacting." She said. "Your bond with Yugi is strong. If something were bothering him, he would come to you, even if it were about you. He wouldn't just push a thought like that out of his head even if he **didn't** like it. He would try to talk to you about it."

"You think?" Yami asked, and Victoria sweatdropped.

"Yes."

"Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me out." He said with a smile, and she smiled warmly back at him.

"Your welcome." She said.

GX - GX

Okay... the first part of this chapter was rather mean for me to add in because I hurt my precious cousin, but I had to so it could lead into the rest of this!

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	3. Rape And Demons

GX - GX

-- Later that night --

Victoria and Yami were still talking like they had been all day when Yami brought up the subject of the rule.

"Why is there even a rule about how people could treat other people?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. You could ask Seto. He may know."

"How would **he** know?"

"He runs the school. You didn't know that?"

"He what?" Yami asked. _'**Seto**__ is the reason Yugi got hurt! He __**won't**__ get away with that!'_ He thought. "Victoria, will you excuse me? I need to be somewhere."

"Uh... sure." Victoria answered, and Yami ran off.

-- With Seto --

He was sitting on the porch steps with Jazzmine while they were talking.

"I was just wondering... why did you just leave like that?"

"I don't know... I guess... I was kinda shocked that I had told you that story." Jazzmine said. "I've never told that story to **anyone** else before... except for my family, but that's it. And... after that incident with Jake, I haven't trusted another boy with my heart or even my** secrets**." She said.

Seto was about to say something until-

"Seto!" Yami yelled as he ran up to them, and grabbed Seto's shirt collar to pull him up. "Why the hell are you letting this happen?!"

"Let **what** happen?"

"You run the school and you're letting people treat others like shit! Yugi got hurt because of you!" Yami yelled.

"Yugi?!" Jazzmine said as she stood up. "What happened to Yugi?! Is he alright?!"

"He's alright, but he got beaten up by some Obelisk punk, and if Joey wasn't there to save him-"

"What does this have to do with me?" Seto asked.

"You're the one who runs this school! So, you made up the stupid rule about how Obelisks are better than everyone else!" Yami yelled as he pushed Seto to the ground.

"I never made up that rule. That's not a rule the school made up. I guess the students made up that rule on their own." Seto said. "And even if I **did** make up that rule, you can't blame **me** for what happened to Yugi. I can't control other people's actions."

"He's right, Yami, I think you need to calm down." Jazzmine said as she placed both hands on Yami's shoulders. "If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the Obelisk who hurt Yugi, not Seto."

"Why aren't **you** upset?! Yugi's your **family**, and you're saying that you're not upset?!"

"Of course I'm upset that Yugi got hurt, but what I'm saying is that you shouldn't be taking your anger out on someone who had nothing to do with it."

"And you trust him?!"

"Well... yeah, I do. I trust Seto, and if he says he didn't have anything to do with it, then he didn't have anything to do with it." Jazzmine said. "Hey... why don't you go check on Yugi? I'm sure he'd want to see you after being stuck in the hospital wing all day." She said.

So, Yami took her advice and left.

-- At the hospital wing --

Yami went up to the nurse who was sitting at the desk, typing on the computer.

"Hi. Look... is Yugi still here?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"He was feeling better so he left about ten minutes ago."

"Did he leave with anyone?" Yami asked, and the nurse, once again, shook her head.

"Nope. He left alone."

"Grrr." Yami growled. "Yugi!" He yelled, and ran out the door.

-- With Yugi --

Yugi was walking down a dirt path in the woods, alone, when he heard a twig snap beside him. He looked and saw the same guy who had knocked him out that morning.

"Hello." The guy said, and Yugi didn't say anything. "Where are your friends? I thought your friend Yami said he didn't want you to go out alone."

"H-how did you know about that?" Yugi asked.

"You could say... I've been following you."

"You stalker!" Yugi yelled, but the guy only smirked, then pushed Yugi to the ground. He quickly got on top of Yugi before he could get back up, and he unbuckled his pants.

"I heard that the mighty King Of Games was gay. Well, how do you like the taste of this?" The guy asked as he stuffed his cock into Yugi's mouth.

-- With Yami --

Yami was running around trying to figure out where Yugi was, and he was getting more and more worried by the second.

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you?! Yugi!" Yami yelled as he continued looking.

-- Back with Yugi --

Tears spilled from Yugi's eyes as the guy continued to force Yugi to deep throat him. He could barely breath, and he couldn't swallow since the guy's cock was down his throat.

The guy was moaning, but Yugi just continued crying. He shut his eyes tightly, and tried to pretend that he was somewhere else.

_'Someone... anyone... please help me!'_ Yugi thought. _'Yami... Yami! Help me!'_ He thought. He wanted to scream for Yami, he wanted his Yami to save him, but he still couldn't do anything. Yugi opened his eyes after he heard his name being called and the guy had stopped. He saw Yami standing there, mouth wide open in shock, and his eyes nearly flying out of his head.

The guy finally took his cock out of Yugi's mouth.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, but was still being held down.

"You're just in time for the grand finale." The guy said as he started undoing Yugi's pants.

"Yami, help me! Please!" Yugi begged.

"Leave him alone!" Yami yelled.

"Leave him alone? I don't think so." He said, then something almost bazar happened.

Yami's eyes fully glowed a bright red-orange color and he literally grew claws.

"No." Yami said in a demon-like voice. "I told you to leave him alone!" Yami yelled in the same demonic voice, and slashed the guy in the arm with his claws.

"Hey... calm down." The guy said as he was now being pinned against a tree by the now demon Yami.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when you nearly raped my hikari?!" Yami yelled.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled, and Yami looked at him.

Yugi was scared of the now demon Yami, but that didn't stop him from going up and placing a hand on Yami's cheek, gently. While one of Yami's hands kept the guy pinned to the tree, the other came up, and placed itself gently against Yugi's.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered.

"Yes, Yami. I'm here. Now please stop. You're scaring me." Yugi whispered back, and Yami could see that he was telling the truth, for it was in his eyes. Yami slowly calmed down and his eyes went back to their original color. His claws went away and he let go of the guy who tried to make a run for it, but Yami was still paying at least a little bit of attention, and tripped him.

"Omph!" The guy groaned as he hit the ground, hard. Yami took the guy by the jacket collar again, and brought him towards the Slifer dorm, of course, holding Yugi's wrist in his other hand.

-- At the Slifer dorm --

Jazzmine, Amanda, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura were all sitting in Chazz's room. Seto and Jazzmine were talking to each other while Amanda refused to talk to Bakura, and would only talk to Ryou.

Just then, Yami came into the room with the guy and Yugi. He threw the guy onto the floor. Both Jazzmine and Amanda recognized him immediately.

"Jake?!" They both yelled. (A/N: For those of you who don't remember (or don't know)... Jake is the guy who nearly raped Jazzmine. Not in **real** life obviously, but in the story.)

"You know this guy?" Yami asked.

"Yeah... he nearly raped Jazzmine once." Amanda said, which caused Jazzmine to send her an evil glare. "Sorry." She quickly apologized.

"_**Well, then you must have the right guy because he nearly raped Yugi!**_" Yami yelled.

"_**What?!**_" Everyone yelled.

"That's why I came here! Seto, I want this guy expelled, and arrested!"

"I never thought I'd say these words, but... whatever you say, Yami." Seto said as he grabbed the guy by his jacket collar and dragged him away.

GX - GX

_**I feel awful!**__** Why did I have to have my cousin nearly get raped?! Why?!**_ Oh, and uh... _**why isn't Yami admitting his feelings already?!**_

I need help now because I have **no** ideas!

_**Review!!!!**_


	4. Nightmare

GX - GX

"_**I told you to **__**not**__** go out alone, and you disobeyed me!**_"Yami yelled as he was in his room with Yugi. "_**This is why I **__**told**__** you not to! Why did you disobey me?! Why?!**_"

"I-I'm sorry." Yugi whispered. _'Yami has never been this mad at me before. I screwed up __**big**__ time.'_ He thought. "I just... wanted to show you that I could take care of myself."

"Yugi..." Yami said, and sat down on the bed next to his hikari. "I told you not to go out by yourself for a **reason**."

"I know, because you don't want me to get hurt."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm your aibou?"

"It's because I care about you, Yugi. So much, and I hate seeing you get hurt, especially by some sicko who only wants to hurt people. I want you to say safe because I love you." Yami said as he pulled Yugi into a tight hug.

"W-what?"

"What, what?"

"You said you love me." Yugi said, and Yami's eyes widened.

"Well... uh..." Yami said. _'Think of something! Think of something, you idiot! You can't let him continue to think that you love him that way!'_ His mind yelled, then he got an idea. "I meant that I love you like a brother."

"Oh." Yugi said. _'I was hoping that he meant it for real.'_ "Okay."

"Yugi?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna make sure you **stay** safe by keeping you with me."

"Huh?"

"I am **never** letting you out of my site **again**." Yami said. "I'm making sure you stay with me."

"But what about-" Yugi started, but got cut off when Yami pressed a finger to his lips.

"No buts. You're staying with me always."

"Even at night? That would mean that we'd have to share a bed."

"We've shared a body before. Same basic concept, right?"

"Not really." Yugi said. _'Because if we share a bed, then I'd be feeling the real you beside me. Ra, I hope I don't get a hard-on in the middle of the night.'_ He thought, then thought of something. _'Naughty, Yugi, naughty! How could you think about that at a time like this?!'_

"So, it's official then. We better get ready for bed, hikari." Yami said, taking Yugi's silence as a "sure".

"Wait!"

"Yes, aibou?" Yami asked.

"I uh... my clothes are in my room." Yugi said, deciding not to go with his original plan of telling Yami that he couldn't sleep in the same bed as him. Although, knowing his Yami, he'd never let up on him anyway.

"Amanda!" Yami yelled as he saw her passing his room. She stopped and poked her head into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go to Yugi's room and grab some pajamas for him to wear?"

"Sure, but why can't he do it himself?"

"Because I wanna keep an eye on him, and I can't do that if he leaves the room."

"Then go with him."

"I gotta get ready for bed."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." Amanda said, playfully, as she shook her head. Then, she smiled. "Alright." She said, then went down the hall to Yugi's room.

"And while she's gone. I better get changed." Yami said as he started taking off his shirt.

"In front of me?"

"I **told** you that I wasn't gonna let you out of my site. So, it's very convenient." Yami said, and finished taking off his shirt to show his finely toned chest. He wasn't bulky or anything, but he definitely had muscles that kept him fit.

_'Ra, he is __**sooo**__ sexy!'_ Yugi said, then once again realized where his train of thought of going. He mentally slapped himself. _'I gotta stop letting my mind wander too far with sexual thoughts of Yami. At this rate I am gonna end up with a hard-on before the end of the night.'_ He thought, then saw Yami started to remove his leather pants. _'Make that before we even go to bed!'_

Then, Amanda came back into the room with Yugi's pajamas, and saw Yami standing there in only boxers. And Yugi sitting behind him on the window sill, with his face redder than a cherry, like he had just come in from a hot day.

Naturally, Amanda thought that they were about to go at it. It's natural thoughts for a 16 year old girl with two gay brothers, and a **lot** of gay friends. Also, knowing that the cousin she was looking at was gay too, didn't really help much. She smirked, "Am I... interrupting something?" She asked.

"No. I was just getting dressed for bed." Yami explained.

"Uh-huh..." Amanda said, slowly. "Then, why is Yugi sitting behind you, looking at you like he wants you so badly?" She asked as she placed the clothes on the bed. What she had said made both Yugi and Yami blush, which she laughed at. "Never mind. Don't answer that." She said, then walked to the door. "Bye-bye!" She said, then giggled like mad as she closed the door.

"...Tell me has your cousin always been so..."

"Crazy?"

"No."

"Insane?"

"No."

"A looney?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. **Always**." Yugi said. (A/N: He's right, you know?)

-- Later that night --

"No! No! Leave me alone! No! Stop! Stop it! It hurts!" Yugi mumbled in his sleep. "_**No!**_" He woke up screaming, and he looked around the room quickly, but found that he was in Yami's bed in his room.

"Aibou?" Yami asked, and Yugi looked down to see his crimson eyes looking back at him.

"Yami..."

"Aibou, what's wrong?"

"...I... had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"That guy. Jake." Yugi said. "He really raped me this time."

"Yugi..." Yami whispered as he sat up, and wiped Yugi's tears away. "Don't worry, Yugi, he will **never** hurt you again... **no** one will. I will make** sure** of that!"

"Yami..." Yugi said, then gave him a hug, crying onto his shoulder. "Thank you! Thank you! You're such a good friend!" He said.

"You're welcome. I'd do **anything** for you." Yami whispered as he hugged him back. _'I'd do anything for you... my love.'_ He thought.

GX - GX

Well... how was it? And..._**NO FLAMES!!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	5. So Close

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Yami woke up to see Yugi cuddled up to him. He smiled, sweetly, before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

-- About an hour later --

This time, they both woke up and saw that they had been holding each other in their sleep. Yami's arms were around Yugi's waist, and Yugi's arms were around Yami's neck; they were both holding each other close. They both blushed, broke away, and sat up.

"So... um... how did you sleep, little one?" Yami asked.

"I'm not a little kid. And I sleeped fine."

"Alright, alright. You're not a little kid." Yami said as he held his hands up, deffensively. "And that's good."

"Yeah, except for that dream."

"Yugi, I told you that you don't have to worry about that guy anymore. He's gone, and no one else will ever hurt you again because I'm not letting you out of my site **ever** again."

-- Later that day --

"Yami, there's something I need to tell you." Seto said as he walked up to him and Yugi. "And it'll be easier if I tell you alone."

"No, I can't let Yugi out of my site." Yami said as he grabbed said person's hand.

"I'm sorry, but your koi is gonna have to wait."

"Yugi isn't my koi." Yami said. _'Though I wish he was.'_ "He's **is** my hikari though, and I'm looking out for him."

"Please... this will only take a second." Seto said, and Yami sighed.

"Amanda!"

"Yes? Need me to get something again?"

"No. I need you to watch Yugi for me." Yami said as he passed Yugi over to Amanda. "And you better not take your eyes off of him for one **second**!"

"You got it, Sergent Yami!" Amanda said as she saluted. _'Man, I gotta stop hangin' around Ty.'_ "I'll keep my eyes glued to him." She said, then bulged out her eyes towards Yugi, not even blinking.

Yugi sighed. "Is it at all humanly possible for you **not** to act like a looney?"

"Nope. Not a chance." Amanda said with a smirk as she keeped her eyes bulged and glued on him, making him sigh again. And with that, Yami turned back to Seto.

"What?"

"Well... you know that Jake guy?"

"Yeah? Is he gone?"

"Well... I don't know exactly..."

"_**What the hell do you mean you don't know exactly?!**_" Yami yelled.

"Well, he's not around here, but he's also not off the island either. I don't know where he is. No one does." Seto said, and Yami got pissed.

"_**Well, you sure as hell better do something! Before I beat the hell out of you!**_" Yami yelled, then went back to Yugi.

-- Later that day --

Lily was on the beach, looking out onto the ocean when she saw a little boy coming towards her.

"Hello!" She greeted. "You lost?"

"Actually, yes! This is my first time coming here, and I don't know where my brother could be."

"Your brother? Who's your brother?"

"Seto Kiaba."

"Oh! You must be Mokuba then!" Lily said, excitedly.

"You know me?"

"I've heard about you." Lily said with a smile.

"You have?"

"Yeah! And uh... mind if I ask you a question?"

"No."

"Okay! Well... I've always wanted to know how old you are. I mean, are you really a little kid, or are you just short for your age... like Yugi?"

"Um... I'm short for my age." Mokuba lied.

"Oh, so how old are you?"

"...15."

"Only a year younger than me." Lily said with a smile.

"Only a year, huh?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you're kinda good looking."

"Good looking? We **just** met, and you're already hitting on me?"

"No! I didn't mean it **that** way!" Mokuba said with a blush. _'Maybe Seto was right. Girls are __**way**__ too sensitive.'_ He thought. "I was just giving you the complement is all."

"Oh. Well... thank you."

"Y-you're welcome." He mumbled with a blush.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well... okay."

-- That night --

"Yugi...?" Yami asked.

"Yes?"

"Well... you know how I said that you wouldn't have to worry about Jake anymore?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I don't know where he is. Seto said that no one does, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop protecting you. I'll protect you... even if it cost me my own life." Yami whispered as he hugged Yugi, closely.

"You can be so sweet sometimes, Yami." Yugi whispered as he cuddled into his Yami's chest.

"Yes, but **you're** sweet **all** the time, my little hikari." He whispered as he nuzzled his nose into Yugi's hair, taking in the sweet, intoxicating smell of lilacs and lilys. "And you're smell always reflects your mood. Since you're always sweet, you always smell sweet."

"Aw, Yami!" Yugi said with a blush, and took in some of the pharaoh's scent. "You smell good too. You don't have any typical scent. Your scent is the pure scent of you. Nothing else... just you." He said, and nuzzled into Yami's neck.

"Aibou..." Yami sighed, and took Yugi's chin in between his thumb and pointer finger and made him look into his eyes.

"Yami..." Yugi equally whispered, too lost in Yami's touches to think of objecting to anything he did. Yami could take him right then and there, and Yugi wouldn't mind. In fact, he had been dreaming about that since the moment he met his Yami.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they found themselves leaning closer and closer to the other, slowly, but before their mouth could touch, they heard someone call Yugi's name. They both groaned in the minds, but kept it from the other. Instead, they just decided to pull back and blush. They looked up to see Syrus standing on the porch.

"Hey! Yugi! You didn't forget about our card game, did ya?" Syrus asked, and Yugi got off the rock he had been sitting on with Yami.

"What? Me forget? Never." Yugi said, and started to make his way up the stairs. "See you later tonight, Yami!" Yugi said, and he walked into Jaden and Syrus' old dorm room with his cousin.

"See you later tonight?" Syrus asked as he shut the door. "What's that mean?"

"Yami and I are sharing a room now? ...And it's not what you think."

"Oh, really? Maybe it's **exactly** what I think."

"Yeesh, no wonder you and Zane make a good match for each other. You're both sex driven perverts."

"Oh, you're going **down** now, Yugi." Syrus said as he sat on the floor and grabbed his cards. (A/N: Not dueling cards! Just plain regular cards!)

"Bring it on then, Syrus!" Yugi said as he did the same thing. "They don't call me the "King of Games" for nothin'!"

"Oh, it's **really** one now!"

GX - GX

I thought it was actually a rather cute way to end this chappy! Tell me what you think!

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Yami's Limits

GX - GX

-- Later that night --

"Man, I can't **believe** I let him win." Syrus moaned as he was collapsed on his bed.

"Sy, you should of **known** that you would lose." Amanda said. "They don't call Yugi the "King of Games" for nothin'." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Hey... did you know that Yugi and Yami are sharing a room?"

"Yeah, and they're probably sleeping together. Last night, I saw Yami standing in the room wearing only boxers." Amanda said with a smirk.

"Did you really? ...How did he look?"

"I heard that." Someone said behind them, and they turned to see Zane standing there.

"Oh... Zane. I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Zane said. "Or else you wouldn't of asked Amanda if Yami was hot, or not."

"Zane..." Syrus said. "I love you." He said, and Zane sighed.

"Uh-huh."

"You know what... I'll just let you two talk because I'm extremely uncomfortable." Amanda said as she stood up and walked out the door, more like ran to get passed her now pissed off brother. Right when she left, the door slammed. _'Oh brother... Sy's in trouble now.'_ She thought.

-- Half an hour later --

Amanda was walking passed Syrus' room, when she heard moaning coming from inside.

_'I __**knew**__ that was coming. Whenever those two get into a fight, they always kiss and start undressing within fifteen minutes.'_ She thought. _'But what the hell? I'm not complaining!'_

-- With Yugi and Yami --

They were on the floor of Yami's room throwing stuffed animals back and forth at each other. They were giggling and laughing as they continued to throw things at each other.

Then, Yami got an idea and smirked. He continued throwing stuffed animals at Yugi as he got closer and closer to him. When he was sure that he was safe, he pounced.

"Gotcha!" Yami said as he tackled his precious, little hikari to the ground. They both continued laughing, and it wasn't until their laughter died down that they realized just how close their faces really were.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered back, and began to lean even closer. Their lips were just about touching when they were interrupted, **again**. This time, by yours truly.

"Yugi!" Amanda yelled as she ran into the room. "Yugi, you gotta-" She stopped when she saw the position they were in. "Sorry. Am I... interrupting?"

_'Yes!'_ They both thought.

"No, no. Not at all." Yugi said as he pushed the Pharaoh off him so he could sit up himself. "What is it I should do?"

"You gotta come to Sy's room and hear this!" She said as she grabbed, Yugi's wrist and dragged him away, with Yami following of course.

When they got to Syrus' room, Yami and Yugi heard the noises too. Yami then got mad at Amanda.

"Why did you have to show us this?!"

"Because I thought it was funny!"

"And you're subjecting Yugi to this kind of thing... why?! He's an innocent person who shouldn't be subjected to such a display!"

"Yeesh! Can you say protective!"

"Of course I'm protective of him!"

Amanda suddenly had an idea. "And... why would that be?"

"Because I love him!" Yami said, and Amanda smiled, but it soon faded when she realized that neither of them were shocked.

"Hey... how come you two aren't sharing in the sweet confession of love by now?" She asked. "Unless... you two have **already** done that!" She said, excitedly, gaining the smile again.

"Well, if you mean sharing in a confession of brotherly love, then yes." Yami explained, and Amanda did an anime fall.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Amanda said. "What I mean is-"

"Amanda!" Jazzmine called. "Amanda! Amanda!"

"Shh!" Amanda said as she covered her sister's mouth. "Zane and Sy are having some private time. Imagine the look on their faces if they hear that their sisters heard them." She said, then her face began to take a look of insanity. "Yes... yes! Just imagine!" She said, then whipped out a tape recorder from out of nowhere and started taping her brothers.

"How are you related to this person?" Yami asked Yugi as he pointed to Amanda. "She's a complete nutcase, and you're... well... not!"

"I don't know." Yugi replied with a shrug.

"Amanda, I have to tell you something... more like ask you something." Jazzmine said.

"What?"

"What should someone do... if... someone they've just met... asks them out?"

"Depends. First, I have to know if this has to deal with you, and if so, who asked you."

"Well... yes, it has to deal with me, and as to who asked me... well..."

"...Who?" They all asked.

"...Seto." She said, and there was silence for a minute before all three of them started laughing. "What?"

"Seto?" Yami asked. "We're talkin' about Seto **Kiaba**, right? **The** Seto Kiaba? The one who owns Kiaba Corp., and this whole school?"

"Yeah."

"Give me a break, Jazz." Amanda said. "Like Seto would really ask you out."

"What? You're saying I'm not good enough for him?"

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant that he's rich, and you're not. So, I'm just asking whether he would **really** find interest in you, or not." Amanda said.

"Oh, thanks."

"None of this is coming out the way it should be." Amanda said.

"Well, if none of you are gonna help me, then I'll choose myself." Jazzmine said, angrily, and stomped away.

-- The next day --

Yami woke up and realized that Yugi wasn't on the bed anymore, or even in the room.

_'Damn that Yugi! I tell him over and over again to not do this, and he does! I love him, but he can be so stupid sometimes!'_ Yami thought as he quickly got up, got ready, and left his room. Then, he saw Amanda standing at the top of the stairs looking down at something. "Amanda!" He said as he ran up to her. "Have you seen Yugi? He was supposed to be with me, but-"

"Chelax, Yami, he's right down there." Amanda said as she pointed. "That's why I was watching. I saw that he wasn't with you so I took the liberty of being the watch person. 'Cause even though Sy is with him, he's a bit of a chicken sometimes."

"Thanks." Yami said.

"And now that you're watching him again, I can leave and talk to Ryou... and avoid Bakura."

"Good choice." Yami said, and Amanda left. He started listening to what Syrus and Yugi were saying.

"Come on! You jumped further than this earlier!" Syrus said as he pointed to the line on the ground he had just drawn, while Yugi was standing on a rock, not too far away.

"I... don't know."

"You're not afraid, are ya?" Syrus asked, and Yugi stayed silent. "You're too afraid! You can not jump! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! Nah, nah na-ah!" Syrus screamed and ducked down as Yugi jumped straight over him. (A/N: Either Yugi is a **really** good jumper or Syrus is even shorter than everyone thinks! Syrus: Hey!)

"Whoa!"

"You did it!"

"Lets do it again! And this time, put it out even further!" Yugi said as he went back on the rock.

"Come on, Yugi. You can do it. Wait until Yami sees **this**!" Syrus said as he made another line, even further.

Yami smiled, and heard someone behind him clear there throat, and he looked just in time to see Dark Magician kneel down in front of him. (A/N: Victoria threatened me to put him in here! I swear... the next time, if I say no, she's gonna murder me! It's not 'cause she's used to getting her way, it's 'cause she's obsessed with him! Therefor, every story she's in, he has to be in too!)

"Yes?"

"I just thought I might keep you updated on the search by telling you that we haven't found that Jake guy that you keep asking about, but once we find him, we will notify you immediately."

"Good."

"And I was wondering, Master... have you considered my advice?"

"Yes, I have."

"...And... are you going to tell young master Yugi about your feelings?"

"No, I am not." Yami said as he walked down the stairs and towards.

Dark Magician just laughed, nervously, then sighed.

Suddenly, Dark Magician Girl appeared next to him.

"Well?" She asked, and he shook his head. "Oh. Well, he better tell him soon."

"Mana, I don't think he will." Dark Magician said. (A/N: They call each other by their Egyptian names. It's easier for me to type anyway! I'm lazy and take every shortcut I can!)

"Why not?"

"Because he just said he wouldn't."

"But what about your visions? What if eventually... his emotions snap, and he forces Yugi too far, into something he doesn't wanna do?"

Dark Magician sighed again. "That's what I'm worried about, Mana, that's what I'm worried about."

GX - GX

Ouch! What could this mean between Yugi and Yami's relationship? What if Yami **does** snap and forces Yugi into something (even though he doesn't mean to)? Will that cause their relationship to crash and burn? Or will it finally shed some light on their feelings for each other? Find out in the next chappy of Hurtful Island! Coming soon to a computer near you!

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Mokuba Gets Hurt

GX - GX

-- That night --

"Are you alright, brother?" Dark Magician Girl said as she appeared beside Dark Magician.

(A/N: In our stories... D.M.G. and D.M. are brother in sister, because if they weren't, we'd probably have them together as a couple. And trust me... Victoria would _not_ allow that!)

"No, not really. I'm worried about the Pharaoh."

"Well, you know... you're visions could be wrong, and he could end up not hurting Yugi after all. But then... you're visions have _never_ been wrong so..."

"Mana, I don't know what to do."

"Well- eep!" She said, and disappeared.

"What the hell, Mana?!" Dark Magician said before turning around and nearly falling over when he saw what Mana had. Victoria was standing there. "I um... um... I have to go." He said, and was about to leave, but Victoria grabbed his hand and stopped him from doing that.

"Wait! You don't have to leave just because I saw you... do you?"

"Well, I shouldn't of been spotted. I guess I let my guard down, and I... shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Why?"

"Well... because, I... I..." He stopped when he looked into Victoria's eyes. He couldn't tear his site away from the grey jewels until she said something.

"You what?"

"Huh?"

"You were saying something and you just stopped. What were you going to say?"

"I... I forgot."

"Really? You were talking about why you couldn't be seen, remember?"

"Oh, that! Well, I can't be seen because um..." Once again, he had trailed off when he looked at her. _'Holy Ra, what _is _it about this girl that makes me not being able to speak while in front of?'_ "I just have to go!"

"But _why_?"

"Look... I just really don't have time to get acquainted with pretty girls at the moment, alright?" He asked, and Victoria was shocked.

"Pretty?"

"Look. I have to go." He said, quickly, then disappeared.

-- A little bit later with Lily --

She was walking along the path that led to the Slifer dorm when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Show yourself!" She asked as she took out her sword that was attached to her belt, but the only person who walked out was Mokuba. "Oh... Mokuba, it's you." She said as she put her sword away. "Try not to scare me like that. With my sword I could of nearly killed you."

"Sorry. I just... wanted to surprise you."

"Well, thanks... but with what? Your presence? Well, I _am_ surprised to see you."

"No, not that. I wanted to surprise you... with _this_." He said as he handed her a box.

She opened it, and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. It was a necklace. It had diamonds covering it, and in the middle, was a big sea foam green, crystal shaped diamond. "My God!" Lily whispered as tears formed, then bit her lip, to keep herself from sobbing. "You got this for me?" She asked, and Mokuba nodded, slowly.

"If you don't like it... I can get you another one."

"Oh, no, no, no. I like it. I'm just wondering... _why_ did you get me a necklace?"

"Well... I was just thinking about how nice you've been to me, and what you've done. No girl has ever talked to me that way before. No girl has ever seemed to show an interest in me before. I've... never felt this way with anyone before."

"Mokuba...?"

"Please, Lily. Accept my necklace... and my feelings." He said.

There was dead silence, the only thing you could hear were the crickets chirping in the background.

Mokuba started to feel ashamed. "Unless, you don't like me that way. In that case, I may take the necklace back, and ask you to forget everything."

"Don't take back everything." Lily said, and he looked up to see her finish putting the necklace on.

"Lily?"

She looked at him with a smile. "These feelings aren't a lie, Mokuba. I've been feeling sorta the same way too. So, if you _really_ want me to accept your feelings, then I shall, and I'll return them to you one hundred times over."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So, if I like you, and you like me... shouldn't we... you know... kiss?"

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Kinda." Mokuba said with a blush.

"Well, you certainly _are_ cute!" She said, before leaning down slightly, and pressing a short kiss to his lips.

"Wow!" He said.

"What?"

"I've never been kissed before, but that was just... wow!" He said.

She giggled. "If you want more kisses in the future, there's plenty more where that came from." She said, then winked, and walked off, making sure that Mokuba was following her.

-- The next morning --

Lily was out on the cliff behind the Slifer dorm when Victoria and Amanda came up and sat down next to her.

"Nice necklace!" Victoria said. "Where did you get this? It looks expensive."

"Mokuba gave it to me!"

"Mokuba? You _do_ know that kid is like... 10, right?" Amanda asked.

"He is?"

"Yeah. You didn't know that?"

"No. He kinda... told me that... he was... 15."

"15? Him? No, he's 10."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, because... he kinda asked me to... go out with him when he gave me this."

"And... you said yes?"

"I thought he was 15, alright?"

"Well, you can't break it off _now_." Victoria said. "If you hurt his feelings, who do you think he'll run to for comfort?" Victoria asked, and Lily shrugged. "Seto, of course! If Seto finds out that you hurt his little brother in any way, shape, or form, he'll totally pummel you into the ground."

"She's right." Amanda agreed.

"Well, then I guess there's only one thing I can do."

"What's that?" Victoria asked as Lily stood up.

"I have to break it off with him without getting his feelings hurt."

"That's gonna take a _lot_ or practicing. He's a sensitive guy, and he can get broken easily." Amanda pointed out.

"Well then... I better get practicing, right?" She said, and walked away.

-- An hour later --

Lily was in Bastion's room with Bastion and Jaden. She was talking to them about her current situation, and also having them help her with her talk that she was planning on having with Mokuba the next time she saw him.

"Lily?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Not that this isn't _fascinating_, but could we hurry it up so me and Bastion could get back to what we were doing before you came barging in?"

"Oh, you mean your so called 'project'?" She asked. "Since when is making out a part of _any_ project?"

"It _is_ in fact part of our project." Bastion said.

"What project is this?"

"It's about how long two teenagers can last making out without it turning into sex." Jaden said. "We already experimented on Syrus and Zane, Jesse and Tyranno, also Satorious and Aster. We were the last ones that needed to be tested."

"So, you had to watch all these people make out?"

"Yep, and once they told us to leave, that was our cue that it had turned into sex." Bastion finished.

Lily looked at both of them really weirdly. "Let me guess. Nii-san, _you_ came up with that idea."

"Jesse did!" Jaden answered with a goofy, yet cute smile.

"Figures." Lily said. "Well, I guess I got enough practice for me to break it off with Mokuba without hurting his feelings."

"Is he the one that gave you that necklace?" Bastion asked.

"Yes. I have to give it back to him though."

Then, they all heard Mokuba calling Lily's name outside.

Lily went over to the window, then waved. "Mokuba, I'm in here!"

"Lily, don't call him in here! Me and Bastion have to-"

"Oh, that's right. You two have to get back to your little 'project'." Lily said, then walked towards the door. "I will be interested to know about your results though. So, be sure to tell me after your little fun."

"It may _not_ turn into sex." Bastion said. _'But I sure hope it does!'_ Both him and Jaden thought.

"With _you_ two? I'd be surprised if it _didn't_!" Lily said. "Anyway... I've gotta talk to Mokuba. Later!" She said, and walked out of the room and closed the door to see Mokuba standing there, waiting for her.

"Hi, Lily! Where do you want to go?"

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Lily said.

Mokuba could hear the tone of almost sadness in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Mokuba... you're... you're a very sweet kid. I really like you."

"I really like you too, Lily."

"But you're only 10."

"Well, yes, but- what? Who told you that?"

"Amanda and Victoria did."

"Oh. And?"

"I'm 16."

"So?"

"So, I can't be with you this way?"

"What?"

"Mokuba, try to understand."

"Y-you said that you and I were together. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. That was only before I knew you're real age." Lily said. "Mokuba, I can't date someone who's 6 years younger than me. I'm pretty sure that's under the column of wrong."

"But..."

"Mokuba..." Lily whispered as she took the necklace off and placed it in his hand. "Try to understand." She whispered, and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

-- That night --

Lily ran into the hospital wing after receiving word that Mokuba had gotten hurt. She saw Seto, Jazzmine, Victoria, and Amanda already there.

"What happened? Where's Mokuba?" Lily asked, concerned.

Suddenly, Seto turned around and tried to pounce on her, but everyone else held him down to keep him from killing her.

"I hope you're happy, you little bitch! Mokuba tried to kill himself because of you!" Seto yelled as he continued thrashing around.

"Mokuba..." Lily whispered, more concerned than ever.

GX - GX

Longest chapter in this story! I hope ya'll enjoyed! I know, you all are wondering... "Where the hell did Yugi and Yami go?!". Well... you'll find out in the next chappy! Stay tuned!

I better get to bed now! It's only 11:46, but I have to get up tomorrow to go to the library with my mom, and the rest of my family so I might as well go to bed now! Later and peace!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	8. Denial And Threats

GX - GX

After Lily nearly got beaten up by Seto, she was outside the hospital wing when Victoria came out.

"What's wrong?" Victoria said.

"Aniki... I feel so bad."

"Look, Lily... you did what you had to do. He's 10... and you're not. You can't change that, and only if you could, would you two be aloud to be together."

"Then, why do I feel like _I_ wanna die now?"

"You're just confused and hurt right now, Lily. After a good night sleep, you should feel better, so go back to the dorm and try to get some rest." Victoria suggested.

"But, Aniki, I-"

"Go!" Victoria said.

Lily knew that her Aniki could get physical when need be. After what happened to Alexis when she said that she didn't like Bastion because she thought he was a man whore. You don't even _wanna_ know how long she was in the hospital nursing a broken _leg_. So, Lily just turned around and walked away.

-- Around 1:30 --

Lily had been trying for nearly three hours to fall asleep with no gain.

_'Grr! I can't take this anymore! I need to see Mokuba!'_ Lily thought, then threw off her covers, and walked out of the room.

Although, when she got to his room, she quickly hid behind a corner when she saw guards standing in front of his door.

_'Seto probably sent them to make sure that I couldn't get in.'_ She thought. _'So, how am I gonna see him now?'_ It suddenly came to her. _'The window!'_ She ran out the door, and over to the other side, and saw his window slightly open with no guards. _'Seto isn't as smart as some people think!'_ She grabbed the windowsill, and pushed her way up.

-- Inside Mokuba's room --

Mokuba wasn't asleep, because he couldn't stop thinking about Lily, but when he heard someone open up the window next to his bed, he closed his eyes. He was about to yell, when that person covered his mouth. He started thrashing around, but immediately stopped when he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear.

"Shh! Calm down. It's me." They said, and Mokuba opened his eyes to see Lily. She uncovered his mouth to let him talk.

"L-Lily?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you again. Why... why did you do this to yourself, Mokuba?"

"I had lost you. I couldn't get you out of my head. Suicide was my best option."

"Suicide is _never_ the best option." She said. "And what do you mean you lost me? I never said that we couldn't be friends."

"That's not good enough for me, Lily." Mokuba said. "I need you to be my girlfriend."

"Mokuba... look... it's not the fact that I don't like you. In fact... do you remember what I said to you when I put on that necklace?"

"You said, 'These feelings aren't a lie'... these... _feelings_ aren't a lie? You mean you-" He was cut off when Lily nodded.

"I really do like you, Mokuba. So, don't think that that's the reason I broke the relationship off. It's the fact that... you're 10, and I'm not. Even if we did go out, people would be after us and we'd both be in danger of getting hurt. That doesn't really bother me because I'm put in that situation everyday, but I'm worried about _you_." Lily said, and her voice changed to a whisper. "I broke it off to protect you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"So, if I had told you my _real_ age to begin with... we wouldn't be in this situation right now?"

"Well... yeah, but it's not you're fault."

"No, it-" He was cut off once again when the door opened, and in walked Seto.

"Lily! How in the hell did you get here?!"

"Uh oh."

"How dare you come in here!" Seto said, and tried to chase Lily out of the room, or beat her up if she didn't leave, but he was stopped by Mokuba.

"Aniki, don't! This isn't Lily's fault! It's mine!"

"How can you say that?! You nearly killed yourself because of this girl!"

"But, Aniki, it really is my fault! I was the one who lied to her about my age! I was the one who tried to kill myself! You can't blame her!"

"Why are you doing this for someone you've just met?"

"Because... I _love_ her, Aniki." He said, which shocked both Seto and Lily.

-- At the Slifer dorm --

Yami entered his, and now Yugi's, dorm room to find Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl sitting on the couch.

"Master, you're back. Where have been? ...If you don't mind me asking."

"Why would I mind you asking? I went home with Yugi because his grandfather got the flu. It's only minor, but because of his old age, Yugi's staying with him for a couple days until he gets over it."

"Oh... alright." Dark Magician said.

"You haven't hurt Yugi yet, have you?"

"Mana!" Dark Magician yelled, and she hypothetically shrunk.

"What is she talking about?"

"Master... try to understand..." Dark Magician said as he bowed.

"Spare me the apologies! Just tell me!"

"Master... I've been having recent visions of you hurting young master Yugi."

"What?" Yami asked. "Why would I hurt him?! Give me _one_ good reason!"

"Master... it's just that... you've been pushing back your feelings for young master Yugi for a long time now. My visions are telling me that if you don't tell him soon, you'll end up forcing him into something he doesn't wanna do."

"Well, you're visions are obviously wrong! There's no way in hell I will _ever_ hurt Yugi! He's _way_ too important to me!"

"That's just the thing, Master. If he's so important to you, then why haven't you told him how you feel yet? Don't you think he deserves to know?" Dark Magician said.

Yami slapped him. "Don't speak out of turn!"

"Forgive me, Pharaoh. But I really do believe you should tell him. I'm worried that you're gonna end up hurting yourself over this by hurting him."

"I am never going to hurt him! Now leave!"

"But, Pharaoh, I-"

"Now!" Yami yelled, so Dark Magician and his sister left the room.

"I frogot to tell the Pharaoh about me being seen by that girl. ...Oh well." Dark Magician said before walking away.

-- Back with Lily, Seto, and Mokuba --

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not, Aniki. I really do love her. It doesn't matter if we're not together. I know that I'll always love her anyway." Mokuba said.

_'Mokuba...'_ Lily thought.

"Mokuba, I don't trust her."

"I do, and can't you trust me?"

"Not with her."

"Aniki, please..." Mokuba said with an almost puppy dog look in his eyes.

"Oh, alright. I trust you, but don't expect me to trust her anytime soon." Seto said as he pointed to Lily. "She's gonna have to work long and hard to regain _my_ trust."

"I guess I can't ask for anything more, Aniki. Thank you."

"Lily?"

"Yes."

"You can leave now."

"Okay." Lily said, then hopped back out the window, but luckily Seto didn't decide to close it. So, Lily stayed there and waited until Seto had left the room before jumping back in. "I just wanted to give a quick good night hug." She said, and quickly gave him one before leaving.

-- The next day --

Mokuba had been released from the hospital so was now walking with Lily around the island when they got to the Obelisk blue dorm.

"Mokuba, we have to run across here, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because this is the most dangerous part of the whole island. Especially for me and you. So, on the count of three, we run."

"Okay."

"Good. One... two... three!" She said, and they both ran across the campus, but before they got to the other side, one of the boys grabbed Mokuba. "Mokuba!"

-- Not so far away --

"That sounded like Lily!" Amanda said.

"Yeah! Come on!" Victoria said, and they both ran for the Obelisk blue dorm to see Lily dueling a couple of the Obelisk blue guys while one more was holding Mokuba hostage.

"Aw man! Not only is Lily and Mokuba both in danger, but if Seto finds out then-"

"If I ever find out about what?" Seto said behind them. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Amanda said, quickly. "Just watching a couple friends. Yeah, yeah, that's it!" Amanda said, and Seto just looked anyway and saw the scene that was going on.

"Mokuba!"

"Seto, don't go!" Amanda said as she grabbed the back of his jacket.

"What the hell do you mean don't go?! That's my brother over there!" Seto yelled.

"Lily can save him. She's stronger than you think." Victoria said, and right after she said that, they heard and saw the Obelisk guys scream as they fell to the ground and their lifepoints went to zero.

"Like I said. Don't mess with me."

"How the hell did you beat both of us in two turns?" One of them yelled.

"Easy. It's because I'm just smarter and stronger than you." Lily said, then went over to the guy holding Mokuba and took out her sword. "Now hand over Mokuba or I'll slice you in two."

"No."

"Now!" She yelled as she raised her sword.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" He yelled, and let go of Mokuba so he could run away.

But before they all ran off, one of them decided to give a threat. "You better watch yourself from now on, girl! 'Cause one day you're gonna get a knife in your back!" He yelled, and ran inside.

"Lily... I don't want you to die." Mokuba said as he gave her a hug.

"I'm not going to die, Mokuba. This I _promise_ you." She said as she returned his hug.

GX - GX

Man, I'm on a roll with this and my other story, Still Thinking Of A Title!

Okay... it's really starting to get interesting! Yami is denying what he might do, and Lily got a threat that she's going to get killed. So, uh...

_**REVIEW!!**_


	9. Lily's Death

GX - GX

Yami was sitting on his bed in his room, thinking about what Dark Magician had said, and what he had done.

_'Okay... so maybe hitting him was a little harsh, but still! He should of known better than to say I would do such a thing to my hikari. My precious, lovable, _beautiful _hikari.'_ He thought, and he sighed as his cell phone rang. He picked it up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Yami! It's me!" Yugi's voice said from the other line, and Yami mentally sighed.

_'To hear this sweet angel's voice again is like a dream come true.'_ Yami thought.

"Yami? Did you hear me?" Yugi asked, and Yami snapped out of his thoughts.

"No. Sorry, aibou. I was caught up in my thoughts." He said, and he could hear Yugi giggle. _'Such a cute laugh he has!'_

"I said I'm on my home now. Grampa got better sooner than I expected."

"Okay. What time should you be here?"

"I should be there by 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Then, I'll meet you at the docks, hikari."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Yami said, and hung up.

-- In the morning --

Yami woke up when the rays of sun shined through his window and hit his face. He blinked his eyes open, and looked at the clock. It was 7:30.

"Dammit!" Yami swore as he flung himself out of bed and ran out the door. (He hadn't gotten pajamas on before he went to bed, so he still had his day clothes on.) It looked like Victoria was gonna say something to him. "Sorry, Victoria! I can't talk right now! I'm late for meeting Yugi at the docks! Later!" He said as he continued running after he had zipped by her.

"Um... okay." She said, even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to hear her from that far away.

-- At the docks --

Yami finished his run to the docks and by the time he got there, he was out of breath. He saw Yugi and used the last of his energy to walk up to him before falling to his knees.

"Sorry -pant- I'm late -pant-, aibou. I -pant- overslept." Yami said.

"It looks like you're out of breath too."

"Yeah. I ran -pant- all the way here." Yami said, and Yugi kneeled down so they were eye level.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Just... let me catch my breath." He said, and Yugi waited a couple minutes before Yami got back up and looked at Yugi. "Okay. Lets go."

So, they both left and went back to the Slifer dorm.

-- That night --

Everyone was in Chazz's extended dorm room, watching Pirates Of The Caribbean 3 when Yami looked behind him to see Jaden laying down on the couch, his head on Bastion's lap.

He started daydreaming about what it would be like if Yugi was laying on his lap. Then, he saw Yugi yawn and saw it as his chance. "Yugi?" He whispered.

"Yes?" Yugi whispered back.

"You tired?"

"Kinda."

"Feel free to lay on my lap if you want." Yami whispered in Yugi's ear, and Yugi blushed.

"Um... o-okay." Yugi said, then laid down, and placed his head on Yami's lap. "Like this?" He asked, and Yami nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Yami."

"Sure thing, aibou."

-- After the movie was over --

Everyone got up to go back to their rooms except for Yami and Yugi. Since Yugi had actually fallen asleep on Yami's lap, Yami didn't want to wake him.

_'He looks so cute when he's sleeping. It would be a shame to wake him up.'_ Yami thought, and continued watching his angel sleep until he saw Yugi's eyes flutter open.

"Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"Where did everyone go?"

"The movie is over, hikari. They all went to bed."

"Oh. I guess I must of been more tired than I thought if I fell asleep during the movie." Yugi said as he yawned, cutely, which made Yami smile.

"And it looks like you're still tired."

"Yeah."

"Well, then I guess we better be getting to bed ourselves, aibou." Yami said as he picked Yugi up.

Yugi squealed with shock and wrap his arms around Yami's neck to keep himself from falling. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to bed, aibou. You said you were still tired so I figured you wouldn't wanna walk yourself to bed." Yami said with a smirk, followed by a wink, and Yugi blushed.

"Thank you, Yami."

"No problem, hikari." Yami said as they got to their room. Yami shut the door before bringing Yugi over to the bed, then placed him down, gently, and climbed in himself.

Yugi cuddled into Yami who wrapped his arms around his light's waist to hold him close. "Yami...?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much... for everything."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to do anything for you, Yugi."

"I know. You can sometimes even get a little reckless when you're helping me with something." Yugi said. "You never give it a seconds thought before putting your life on the line to save me, and all our friends too."

"You do reckless things for me too, once and a while." Yami said. "We put our life on the line for each other because we're partners and that's what we do."

"Well... thank you, Pharaoh. I mean Yami."

"Aibou, call me what ever you wish to." He said.

Yugi sighed, happily. "Good night."

"Good night to you too, Yugi." Yami said, and they both fell asleep contently in each other's loving embraces without another word, because nothing more needed to be said.

-- The next morning --

Lily was walking in the woods when she heard the sounds of people talking.

"Who's there?" Lily asked, and out walked the two guys she had dueled yesterday. "What do you want? I would of thought that after yesterday you would of learned to not mess with me."

"Well, you see... you're a Slifer, and we're Obelisk's. With you beating us we hope you realize that we simply can't let you live."

"Wha-" Before she could continue her sentence she felt somone stab her in the back.

"We told you that you were gonna get a knife in your back. Looks like you didn't listen to our little warning." The guy who had stabbed her said, and she fell to the ground, still alive, but losing blood fast.

-- Meanwhile --

Mokuba was walking through the woods too with everyone else when they heard Lily.

"Lily!" Mokuba said, sounding happy to hear her voice, but when they reached her, he was everything _but_ happy.

"Uh oh." All three Obelisks said at once, and ran off before anyone could get them.

"L-L-Lily?" Mokuba asked, and kneeled down next to her.

"Mokuba..."

"Lily!" Victoria said.

"Aniki..."

"Lily..." Jaden said.

"Nii-san..." Lily said, slowly. "I want you three to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I want you three... _especially_... to... take care of our memories together."

"Lily... no..." Mokuba whispered.

"And... Mokuba..." She whispered as she grabbed his hand and held it, tightly. "I'm sorry." She said, and Mokuba started sobbing when he felt her hand lose it's grip and fall limp on the ground as her eyes closed.

-- Later that night with Mokuba --

"Man, what the hell was I thinking?! Letting her go off alone like that! How could I have been so _stupid_?!" Mokuba said. "Lily, you promised me you wouldn't die! It's because of _me_. It's my fault. It's _my_ fault. ...I wish you were back home."

_**Always There**_

_**To warm you in the winter**_

_**Always there**_

_**With shelter from the rain**_

_**Always there**_

_**To catch you when you're falling**_

_**Always there to stand you up again**_

_**Family...**_

-- With Victoria --

_**By your side**_

_**In seconds if you ask it**_

_**Arms out wide**_

_**To welcome you to stay**_

_**Near enough**_

_**To listen to your hearts song**_

_**Always there to help you on your way**_

_**Family**_

_**Mokuba: Family**_

_**Mokuba and Victoria: Family...**_

-- With everyone else in Chazz's room --

_**Jaden: What is a family?**_

_**Caring and devoted hearts**_

_**Bastion: With endless love to share**_

_**Jaden and Bastion: Love that will follow you everywhere**_

_**Mokuba: Always there**_

_**To welcome you in winter**_

_**Victoria: What is a family?**_

_**Jaden: Arms out wide**_

_**To welcome you to stay**_

_**Mokuba: By your side**_

_**Victoria: To listen to you hearts song**_

_**Jaden: Always there to help you on your way**_

_**Family**_

_**Victoria: Always there**_

_**Mokuba: Family**_

_**Victoria: Family**_

_**Everyone: Family...**_

GX - GX

The part where Lily died and the song, got me literally in tears! I was crying for 15 minutes straight, and I _still_ have some tears in my eyes!

_**Why did it have to be Lily?! Or anyone for that matter?! What has this world come to?!**_

_**...REVIEW!!**_


	10. Kidnapping

GX - GX

A couple days had past since Lily's death and no one was close to over it yet. Especially Victoria and Mokuba. It also effected Yami a lot because he kept an even _closer_ eye on Yugi ever since Victoria had said, "If Lily could get killed, then _nobody_ is safe.".

Right now, Victoria was laying on her bed, crying her eyes out into the pillow. Her and Lily had been the best of friends ever since they first met. A little after they met, Lily even had started to call her "Aniki". She had been the closest friend that Victoria had ever had.

Then, Victoria thought of something. _'Wait a second... if I could find Dark Magician again, maybe _he_ could bring Lily back to life.'_ She thought, and got off the bed to go to where Lily had died.

-- With everyone else --

"Hey... where's Aster and Zane?" Melody asked. "They couldn't of cooped themselves in their room like Victoria and Mokuba have too, could they?"

"I hope they're not doing anything together." Satorious said. "I'd have to punish Aster if he did."

"Don't put that idea in my head!" Syrus said. "Please!"

"Well, lets go look for them." Amanda said.

So, they all walked off, and not too long after, they saw Aster and Zane walking down a path in the woods.

"Way to hold back those Obelisk punks, Aster!" Zane said as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Oh, like you helped! Then again, you duel worse than a drunken old guy!" Aster said, and laughed nervously when Zane shot him the death glare.

"You're just luck I'm worn out, man!" Zane said, and they both looked to see Victoria pick up Lily's dead body and bring her somewhere. "What's Victoria doing with Lily?" Zane asked, and they ran after her without trying to be spotted.

-- 15 minutes later --

Victoria found Dark Magician and ran up to him with everyone watching from the bushes.

"Hey!" She said as she approached him.

He turned around and was shocked to see her, to say the least. "You again?"

"I have a name. It's Victoria. Victoria Misawa, and I'd be more than grateful if you kindly addressed me by it." She said as she set Lily's body in front of him.

"Sorry. Why are you here, Victoria?"

"I need your help. You're a magician, and I need magic."

"What kind of magic?"

"Life giving magic."

"Life giving magic? Victoria, do you know how much energy it takes to give someone back their life? You'd have to take some of the life out of another person."

"Then make that person me. This is my soon-to-be little sister we're talking about, and I want her alive again. ...Nothing around here is the same without her."

"Victoria, I may need to drain actually a _lot_ out of you."

"I don't care if you have to _kill_ me to do it. Just do it."

"Victoria..."

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, but I can't."

"Then, take some life from me to!" Jaden said as he jumped out of the bushes.

"Me too!" Bastion said.

"Me three!" Amanda said as she also jumped out.

"Me four!" Annie said.

"Me five!" Emily Lynn also said.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough people." Dark Magician. "Just come over here and put your hands on my staff." He said, and they all did what he said after he turned his staff upside down so that the front of it was pointed at Lily. "Alright. I'm gonna start the draining part so you may start feeling weak."

His staff started glowing, and they all started to feel weak, but refused to let go. Then, the globe at the top began to glow brightly before it shot a bright light right into Lily and she glowed the same color for a minute.

"Alright. That ought to do it." He said, and they all let go to start watching what Lily did.

She didn't move, and everyone started to cry again, but they all stopped when they heard her start coughing. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

"Lily?" Jaden asked.

"Nii-san... I'm... alive?" She asked, but before anyone answered her, Jaden pulled her into a tight hug as happy tears rolled down his face.

"We gave up some of our life forces to save you." Bastion said, and Lily smiled.

"You all did that... for _me_?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with happy tears.

"Yes." Bastion said, then everyone gave her a hug.

Victoria opened her eyes to see Dark Magician walking away.

"Wait!" She said as she got up and walked over to him to give him a thanking hug. "Thank you... thank you _so_ much for saving my sister!"

"Your welcome. ...I'm kinda of glad that you came and found me." He said as he hugged her lightly back.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because I may not have seen you again if you hadn't." He said, and she looked at him without breaking the hug.

"Y-you wanted to see me again?"

"Yes." He said, and she snuggled back into him.

"Well, I kinda wanted to see you too. ...And I'm sorry about ordering you around a little bit back there."

"That's alright. I know why you did."

"And I... kinda wanted to see you again too." Victoria said with a blush.

-- Later that night --

"Well... here goes everything." Lily said, and walked up to Mokuba's door. She hesitated for a few seconds before she finally knocked.

"Seto, go away! I told you I'm not coming out, and I don't feel like talking!" Mokuba yelled from inside the room.

"It's not Seto." Lily said, and the door almost immediately swung open.

"Lily! What- how- what are you doing here?!"

"That's the hello I get?"

"But... but... but... I thought you... I _saw_ you... die."

"Well, that's why I've got family like Victoria! Whenever I fall down, she brings me back up! I can't wait until she's my _real_ sister." Lily said, and felt Mokuba hug her.

"You know I don't care why or how you're back, I'm just glad you are!"

"Good. I hope you are, because now I'm here to stay!" Lily said as she hugged Mokuba back.

-- With Yugi and Yami --

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Why have you been so over-protective of me lately?" Yugi asked. "I mean... you've always protected me in the past, but this has gotten a little out of hand, don't you think?"

"I'm just trying to protect you, Aibou." Yami said as he hugged his hikari. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I already let that happen once, and I _never_ want to see it happen again. After what happened with Lily... not to mention that Jake is _still_ out there. Neither Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl have found anything yet on him."

"So, _that's_ why they're here?"

"Yes. I knew I couldn't go looking for him myself while I'm busy protecting and watching over you. So, I had to find someone to look for him."

"And who better than those two?"

"Exactly!" Yami said, then there was a knock on the door.

"Master! Master!" Dark Magician said threw the door and Yami opened it to see him and Dark Magician Girl standing there.

"Yes?"

"Master, we found Jake!"

"Where?!"

"Out in the woods, but we gotta hurry."

"Oh, okay!" Yami said, and went back to Yugi. "Yugi, I have to go with them. Please go up to Amanda's room. Don't go out without anyone for _any_ reason what-so-ever, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good." Yami said, and quickly hugged Yugi before running out of the room with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. _'Be safe.'_ He thought.

-- 5 minutes later --

Yami, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl got to the place where they had seen Jake, but he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Master. I thought for sure that we'd had him." Dark Magician said.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. We'll get him next time."

Then, they all heard a scream.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled, and they all ran back towards the Slifer dorm.

-- Another 5 minutes later --

They all got to Amanda's room and opened the already slightly opened door to see Amanda, Annie, Emily Lynn, Jazzmine, Lily, and Victoria lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Victoria!" Dark Magician said, then went up to her as she slowly got up.

"Oh... what hit me?" She asked as she held her head out of pain.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked, and Victoria looked at them.

"Yugi? ...Oh! That Jake guy! He kidnapped Yugi!"

"Yugi... Jake kidnapped Yugi?" Dark Magician asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, looks like next time came sooner than you think, Pharaoh." Dark Magician Girl said.

"Yes, and there is no way in all of hell that he's gonna get away with this! I'll cut that guy up until he's in a million pieces!" Yami yelled, and ran out of the room.

"Master, wait!" Dark Magician said as he picked up Victoria and ran after Yami.

"Wait for me!" Dark Magician Girl said as she ran out too.

GX - GX

So, um... what did ya'll think?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	11. I'm Coming Yugi

GX - GX

Everyone was looking for Yugi in the woods when they got there first hint in over three hours. Yugi's jacket was sitting on a tree branch. Melody climbed the tree to get it, and came down to show everyone that it was nearly torn to shreds.

"Yugi!" Amanda called. "Yugi, where are you?!"

"Wait... what's this?" Victoria asked as she pulled out a piece of paper. She read it, then told everyone, "Guys, I have to go somewhere... alone."

"Go where? Why alone?" Lily asked.

"Just don't follow me." Victoria ordered before running off, and everyone tried following her anyway, but all lost site of her quickly.

"Damn, that girl can run fast!" Melody said. "Usually, I'm a pretty fast runner, but when it comes to racing her, she's got me beat."

"Well, come on! We can't let Aniki go where ever alone." Lily said as she started running again, and everyone followed her.

-- 30 minutes later --

"Okay... we've been searching for nearly a half and hour now. Can we stop and take a break now?" Aster asked.

"Hey, guys! Victoria's at the abandon dorm!" Someone said, and they all saw Atticus standing there.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked.

"My sister's about to duel her."

"Huh?" Amanda asked. "Alexis? Why would Alexis wanna duel Victoria, and at a time like this when we're _supposed_ to be looking for my missing cousin?!"

"I don't know, all I know is that Alexis hasn't been around for a couple days, then, all of a sudden she shows up with Yugi's jacket, then hung it in that tree."

"Alexis did that?" Melody asked.

"That would explain why that note was in the pocket." Lily said.

"Oh... and one more thing."

"What?" Melody asked.

"Alexis said that if Victoria duels and wins... she can have Yugi."

"What?!" They all yelled.

"Alexis has been with Jake on this the whole time?!" Yami asked.

"I knew it! She's a freakin' biatch!" Amanda yelled.(1)

"Where are they?!" Yami yelled.

"In front of the abandon dorm." Atticus said.

Everyone made a mad run for the abandon dorm, and when they all got there, they saw Alexis and Victoria dueling.

Alexis had a couple of duel monsters on her side of the feild, and her life points were at about 1600.

Victoria also had a few monsters on the feild, and her life points were at about 2200.(2) "You wanted a rematch Alexis! You got one!"

"And this time things are gonna be different, you sister of a manwhore brother!"

"You know... I broke your leg last time you insulted my Aniki, and I can do it again!"

"Make all the insults you want, but do know this... I'm gonna win this time!" Alexis said, and Victoria glared at her with a small growl. "Now! I'm fusing my two monsters together to create The Lady Of The Mountain!" Alexis said as she did it, and a monster appeared on the feild with 3100 attack points.(3)

"There's more to monsters than just attack points." Victoria said, quite calmly.

Alexis chuckled. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means all you have to do is find the flaw, and the duel is over."

"And just what is the flaw in my monster?"

"Did I say monster? I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"What I mean is... I'll show you! I'm sacrificing my Amazoness Tiger to summon Amazoness Woman!" Victoria said, and a new monster appeared in the same spot that Amazoness Tiger had just disappeared in, and this monster had 2200 attack points. The duel monster looked almost exactly like Dark Magician Girl except she was wearing pants instead of a skirt. "A little gift from a friend. Now! Attack!"

"Have you flipped your lid?! My monster can easily crush yours!"

"Alexis, once again, you're not listening! I never said attack your _monster_! I meant she can attack you directly!"

Alexis growled. "No! I won't let you! I _won't_ lose to you again!"

"Amazoness Woman, show her what you can do!" Victoria yelled, and both their monsters went at each other, head on. Pretty soon though, Amazoness Woman broke through Alexis' monster, then stricked her directly, draining her life points to zero. "Now... how about your part of the deal? Where's Yugi?" Victoria asked as she finished her walk over to Alexis.

"I don't know." Alexis said right as everyone came out of the bushes.

"...What?" Victoria asked.

"I don't knew where Yugi is."

"...Lily!"

"Yes, Aniki?" Lily asked.

"Give me your sword."

"Why?" Lily said as she handed Victoria her sword anyway.

"Because I need to knock some memory back into this bitch!" Victoria yelled as she raised Lily's sword.

"Ah! Wait! Jake said something about going to Tokyo!" Alexis said.

"Well, now we know where he is."

"Jaden, we need spacifics."

"Why?"

"Because Tokyo is the largest city in the world! We'd be searching for weeks!" Victoria yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" Bastion yelled. "He was only trying to help!"

"I know! I know." Victoria said, then sighed. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Hey, don't worry about it." Jaden said, shrugging it off.

"Now where?!"

"I don't know!"

"Listen you little bitch," Yami yelled as he lifted Alexis up the the collar of her uniform, and pinned her to a nearby tree. "My hikari is out there, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him back! So, you sure as hell better start thinking of an answer or I'll pummel you!"

"Okay, okay! Jake also said something about meeting his father!"

"I know where his father lives." Jazzmine said, and everyone looked at her. "What? I was going out with that asshole once, remember?"

"Oh." They all said.

Yami dropped Alexis. "Well then, what the hell are we all standing around for?! An invitation?! Lets go!" He yelled.

"Yeah, but we should take Alexis with us... just incase she's lying." Victoria said.

"Good idea." Yami said, then picked her up again, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Alexis yelled as she thrashed around.

"Bah... I'm not gonna be able to deal with this bitch."

"Then, let me take her." Zane said as he took Alexis as they continued following the others.

"Oh, thank you, Zaney! You saved me!" Alexis said all flirty-like, which made nearly everyone, especially Syrus, punch her in the face.

"Don't do that! I didn't do it for you! You act flirty with me again, and I'll drop you off the side of a cliff." Zane threatened, and Alexis stayed silent the rest of the way to the docks.

-- At the docks --

"Well... here's to a new adventure." Lily said as she got on the boat where everyone else already was.

"Yeah, and in this one, someone may even die." Victoria said.

"May even?" Annie asked. "Look at him, Tori." She said as she pointed to Yami, who was currently at the front of the boat, looking at the ocean in the direction of the mainland. "He's totally planning on getting Yugi back, and no doubt is gonna kill Jake for kidnapping him in the first place."

Yami was totally aware that everyone was talking about him, but he didn't care at this point. All he was focused on was Yugi, and how he was gonna get him back. _'Yugi... no matter where you are or how far I have to go to find you, I _will_ save you.'_ He thought.

GX - GX

So, how did you like it? Getting intense, huh?

(1): I really _do_ say 'bitch' that way sometimes!

(2): This part is from the movie, 'cause I don't know squat about how to write duels, but I also changed some of the words so it's not _all_ copied!

(3): I'm basically just makin' most of these monsters up.

_**REVIEW!!**_


	12. Love Finally Revealed

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Everyone was now in Tokyo and walking around, actually following Jazzmine since she knew where their destination was.

"How much longer, Jazzmine?" Yami asked.

"Oh, about five minutes after you quit askin' me that!" Jazzmine yelled.

"Can you really blame him, Jazz?" Amanda asked. "He's lost a dear loved one. Not knowing if he'll ever see him again, dead or alive. That's got to be terrifying thoughts."

"I actually think you made it worse, Amanda." Victoria said.

"Sorry." Amanda said, and Yami just looked away. _/Yugi, just hold on a little longer. I'm almost there./_ He thought.

_/Yami?/_

_/Yugi? Yugi... you're close. Where are you?/_

_/I don't know. I'm in some sort of dark room. Maybe a basement./_

_/Well, you've got to be in a nearby building./_

_/Yeah. I- ahh!/_

_/__**YUGI!**__/_ Yami yelled through their link, but there was no response. "_**YUGI!**_" He yelled, just as loud, which made everyone jump, then turn to face him. "Yugi, he's in trouble!" He said, then looked at nearby building, that was more like a worn out warehouse. "Yugi?! You in here?!" He yelled as he opened the door, and heard someone yell back. "Yugi!" He yelled, as he ran down a hallway and when the yelling got close enough he knew it was Yugi.

Then, when he got to the right room he barged the door down, and saw Yugi laying on the bed with his shirt open and his pants undone. Then, he saw Jake leaning over Yugi with his belt in his hand and his shirt off.

"You... you..." Yami said, shaking with anger and his bangs covering his eyes. "_**How dare you lay a finger on my Yugi! You will not live to see the light of day ever again!**_" He yelled as he ran up to them, and sent Jake flying clear across the room and slamming into a wall. "Yugi! Are you alright?" Yami asked as he hugged his hikari close, tears spilling from his eyes. "He didn't hurt you, did he? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm a horrible protector. You should of gotten rid of me when you had the chance."(1)

"That's crazy talk, Yami. Why would I want you to leave?" Yugi asked as he hugged Yami back, tears also coming from his eyes. "You're not a bad protector. No one knew that he was just gonna show up. I hate seeing you like this, Yami. You came looking for me. I'm really forever grateful about that, and... I love you."

"W-what?"

Yugi blushed, and repeated himself. "I said... I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Oh, Yugi! I love you too!" Yami said as he hugged Yugi even closer. "I really do. I don't want anyone but you. Ever. I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"It's alright."

"I wanna make it up to you." Yami said. "And I think I know how to." He said, then pulled out a gun, and aimed it right at Jake.

"Yami, don't!"

"Don't you want him to die, aibou?"

"In a lot of ways, yes, but I can't have you kill him. The cops will put you in jail for the rest of your life, and I'll never see you again. I love you, and _that's_ why I can't have you kill him."

"Yugi..." Yami whispered. "You're so kind-hearted, you know that?" He said, and Yugi giggled, them both forgetting all about Jake, who was actually starting to regain consciousness. Yami slowly started to lean down, closing his eyes slowly, getting ready for his very first kiss with Yugi. Then, the moment was broken when Yami got pulled from his hikari, and felt a knife against his throat.

Yugi picked up the gun that Yami had dropped and pointed it at Jake. Although, since Jake was using Yami as a sheild, Yugi didn't shoot.

"Careful, boy, you might hit me." Jake said.

"Yugi, shoot him." Yami said, but Yugi didn't do anything; he just kept sitting there. "Yugi! Shoot him!"

"I-I... I can't. I might hit you."

"I know you won't, Yugi. I trust you... and you have to trust me on this. Shoot him. Now!"

"I can't!"

"Yugi, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"And I trust you. So, shoot him." Yami said.

Yugi closed his eyes before pulling the trigger. The bullet barely missed Yami and went right into Jake's head, obviously killing him.

Jake fell to the floor, and Yami kneeled down to hug his hikari close.

"You did it, koi. I _knew_ I could trust you."

"No matter what he did to me, killing someone still doesn't feel right."

Yami broke the hug to hold Yugi's face in his hands to have Yugi look at him. "I know, Yugi, but I promise you. No one will hear about this, no one will speak of it. Nothing is going to happen, and I know you'll still be your sweet, old, innocent self. Just remember that I love you Yugi, and I will never, _ever_ take back those words. I promise." He whispered before they kissed each other, gently, purely just show show how much the other felt for them.

GX - GX

(1): He's talking about the cerimonial duel, which he decided to stay at the end of.

Well, that's the end of this story! I know, I still gotta update Still Thinking Of A Title, but I'll get on that a.s.a.p., just as soon as school stops being a bitch! If any of you go to Gray New Gloucester High School, do _**NOT**_ have Mr. Coleman for an English teacher!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
